Rules
There are many rules on the So Random Fanon that must be followed. If you do not follow these rules, you will be banned from the wiki. If you follow the rules an are a great contributor to the fanon, you might be promoted. Episodes/Sketches When making sketches/episodes you must follow these rules... #Only sketches- You are not allowed to make full episodes. In an episode, there are 4-6 sketches, depending on the length and format of them. You are not allowed to make an episode, which is choosing the musical guest and making all of the sketches. You are only allowed to make sketches. Each sketch will be put into an episode. You are allowed to make musical quest for episodes but just don't make the entire episode. #'Must be appropriate!'- The sketches must be appropriate! if they are innapropriate in any way there will be major consequences.Sketches cannot include any foul language or any innapropriate content. Sketches will be reviewed by admins to make sure they are okay. #'Do not ruin other's sketches'- Everyone has certain acess to sketches, episodes, etc. You are not allowed to delete or vandilise anyone's sketches. You are allowed to edit them but only in certain ways. You can make small edits like, correcting errors, making small changes that might make the sketch better, adding a little more to it, or completeting a sketch that has been abandoned by the creator. But you cannot make huge changes or delete a sketch that you didnot make. Admins are the only ones who can do that. #'Take charge of your sketches!'- If you make a sketch, please don't abandone it! Complete the sketches that you make. Add things to the sketch to make it better and things like that.Make sure that the sketches you amke are fully completed. Also, it is your responsibility to add your sketch to an episode. If you want your sketch to be in a fanon, then you have to go to the Episode page and add your sketch to an incomplete episode. If you abandone a sketch, someone will take it over (with the permission of an admin) and you will not have control over it anymore. #'Limits'- You cannot make over 10 sketches in a week. We know it is fun to make sketches but you have to make it fair to others. Do not make more than 10 sketches in a week! If you make more, there will be consequences. #'Musical quests'/'Guest stars'- You can only choose musical guests and guest stars for an episode 10 times a week. It seems small but really it's just right. You're making the episode theme and name when you make musical guest and guest stars so it's only fair. How the Fanon Works Here is how the fanon works if you are a little confused... *You can make a sketch, following the rules, and add it to an episode *Bureaucrats and Admins have absolute power over the wiki. They can change whatever they want and bann whoever they want. It is only for the good of the wiki. They wouldn't be admins and bureaucrats if they were not resonable and good contributors. *To become an admin or bureaucrat, you must edit a lot on the wiki, follow the rules and speak with one of the admins and bureacrats on their talk page to become one. *Their are consequences if you break a rule. *Admins are always monitoring the wiki. We make sure everything is going smoothly. If you have any problems, please contact the admins. *If you want to take over an abandoned sketch, you must contact an admin. We will look it over and make a decision if you can take it over ot not. Consequences If you break a rule here are the consequences... *The first time you will be warned. *The second time you will be banned/blocked for one week. *The third time you will be banned/blocked for one month. *The fourth time you will be banned/blocked for 3 months. *And so on. By your 5th, 6th, or 7th time you will be banned for a year so follow the rules. *If you break too many rules or get banned too much, you will be banned forever. So please everybody, follow these rules! Thank you! ~The Admins of the So Random Fanon Wiki! Category:Guide